Lo que una chica quiere
by ChanelleG
Summary: Bella viaja a Londres para conocer al Primer Ministro de Inglaterra; Charlie Swan. Durante su estadía comprenderá que no es muy fácil para una chica torpe y simple encajar en una sociedad tan estricta y refinada...


* * *

"_**Lo que una chica quiere"**_

_Capitulo Uno: Tell me something I don't know_

Mi vida se podía describir como normal, desde pequeña fui torpe y siempre fui a la escuela de Forks, tengo un par de amigos, no soy popular y soy buena en Literatura.

A diferencia de mí, Charlie es una de las personas más importantes de Inglaterra; es el primer ministro, puede tener todo lo que quiere en el momento que quiere y es la persona perfecta para dirigir.

Charlie es mi padre, pero nunca lo he conocido por las razones que acabo de mencionar; el no necesita problemas en su vida, de hecho no los quiere. Mamá siempre me dijo que no podía llegar a la puerta de su casa y presentarme así que ahora yo tengo la obligación de presentarme a mí misma. No puedo ir a la universidad sin conocer a mi padre ¿qué clase de persona sería si no lucho por lo que quiero? Desde que tengo memoria siempre lo he querido conocer, así que todo está planeado; esta noche tomo un vuelo a Londres.

Si Renée supiera lo que estoy tramando me arrancaría la cabeza, pero no me importa; ya compré el boleto de avión y no pienso perder el dinero por el que tarde más de tres años en juntar, sería una completa locura.

- Bella ¿Cariño, puedes bajar un momento?

No soy buena mintiendo, así que los últimos dos días la he estado evitando; ella tiene la extraña idea de que estoy enfadada porque el "chico que me gusta" me rechazó.

- Estoy ocupada con los deberes, lo siento

- Isabella- la puerta se abre y mi dramática madre asoma su cabeza sonriente- estamos a mitad de verano, los deberes los haces un día antes de clases. ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, verdad? Estoy para apoyarte en todo

- No me ha rechazado nadie, ni siquiera me gusta alguien

- De acuerdo, ¿alguna amiga resentida?

- No

- ¿Caíste en medio de la cafetería?

- No

- Esta bien, entonces estamos fuera del área de peligro. Phil y yo vamos a salir, te dejé la cena en el microondas ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Apenas escuché el coche arrancando saqué mi maleta lista del clóset y puse la carta que había escrito el mismo día que compré el boleto de avión.

Sé que voy a extrañar a Renée, pero cuando lea la carta estoy segura de que no me guardará rencor, además ella siempre me dijo que luchara por lo que quería y lo que más quiero en este momento es ir con mi papá y darle a conocer que existo y que lo quiero dentro de mi vida.

El reconocible claxon de Jacob suena y bajo corriendo las escaleras, doy una última mirada a la casa y salgo deprisa; no quiero algún inconveniente. Jake y Angela son los únicos que saben lo que va a pasar esta noche, ellos saben que si Renée lee la carta y sigue enfadada, las primeras cabezas que rodarán serán las de ellos, pero como fieles amigos que son, me apoyaron con la decisión que tomé.

- Hola

La sonrisa que me da Jake no es mi favorita, él sabe que prefiero que no sonría a que sonría triste, me hace sentir culpable y lo odio por eso.

- Digas lo que digas no me voy a quedar y lo sabes, cuando compré el boleto estaba decidida a ir y no hay ninguna diferencia ahora

- Lo se

No dijo nada mas en todo el camino, sentía su tensión sobre mí y eso me ponía mal, la preocupación por Renée ya era bastante, no necesitaba a Jake triste con mi partida. Angela tardó un día en asimilar la idea, tal vez es porque sus papás también son divorciados y aunque sea un caso diferente entiende de cierta manera mi situación.

- Te voy a extrañar Bella, prométeme que vas a regresar

Bueno, lo está aceptando, eso es un progreso ¿no?

- Tú sabes que la parte más difícil de irme es dejarlos a ustedes aquí y no te preocupes, definitivamente voy a regresar

Mi avión ya estaba abordando así que me dio una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Estas completamente segura?

- Lo estoy

- De acuerdo, sabes que te quiero y que tienes que estar llamándome todos los días, si no lo haces iré por ti ¿de acuerdo?

- Suenas como Renée, pero creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede pasar

- Así me gusta –me dio un abrazo –Cuídate Bella

- Hasta pronto

Saqué el boleto de mi bolso y me puse en la fila de revisión, pase sin ningún problema y me volteé para despedir a Jake con la mano

- Buenas tardes, ¿me permite su boleto?

Le di mi boleto a la señora y me indicó pasar

No pensé que tomar un taxi fuera tan difícil, enserio, llevo más de media hora parada afuera del maldito aeropuerto y ningún taxista se digna a llevarme. Pensé que al llegar a Londres todo sería fácil; ya sabía donde residía mi padre y también sabía que calles debía indicar al taxista, pero ahora que no tengo transporte, entre más lo pienso, caben posibilidades de que decida quedarme dormida afuera del aeropuerto.

¿Qué tal si Charlie no me cree? ¿Y si ya se caso y tiene una familia? ¿Qué tal si no me quiere recibir? Miles de preguntas como esas estaban dentro de mi cabeza y no podía sacarlas ¿qué había pasado con mi fuerza de voluntad? Tal vez deba usar el dinero que traigo para comprar un boleto de regreso a casa; ahora mismo Renee debe estar histérica.

- ¡Mira por donde caminas! – juro que al que dijo eso, lo mato

¡Mi primera caída en este continente! Esperaba que fuera el segundo día por lo menos, pero debido a este imbécil, ahora mi plan se fue a la caña y siento que mi tobillo se puede caer en cualquier segundo. Tranquila Bella, tómate las cosas con calma, no es buena idea empezar tu primera conversación aquí de una manera grosera

- Lo siento ¿está bien? Existimos personas torpes y no solo por…

Respira Isabella, respira profundo y quita esa estúpida mirada de niña chiflada, seguramente el está pensando lo peor de ti, primero lo empujas y después te le quedas viendo como idiota. Oh por Dios, maldito tobillo ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Y ni siquiera he pasado dos horas aquí. Pero el es tan apuesto, ¿serán todos así aquí en Londres?

- ¿Estás bien?

No era la pregunta que esperaba, pero creo que es obvio ¿no? ¡El tobillo me está matando!

- Si

- No lo parece, levántate, vamos a algún hospital, a la vuelta esta mi coche esperando

- No necesito ayuda ¿de acuerdo? Es solo una torcedura de tobillo, simplemente necesito un taxi y al parecer en esta ciudad eso es imposible, además… ¡Suéltame! No es necesario, en verdad, yo puedo sola

El muy animal me levanta con la mano y me indica con la mirada que lo siga, definitivamente su comportamiento hacen que su belleza baje como diez puntos y aun así si me preguntan ahora, el chico sigue siendo un dios.

- No acostumbro hacer esto, pero en verdad luces desesperada, así que yo te llevo

- No subo a coches de extraños ¿de acuerdo?

Como si se lo estuviera pidiendo toma mis maletas y las lleva hacia su maldito "coche". Al parecer la limosina con banderitas que estaba en la esquina era de él porque abre la puerta de atrás y me indica que suba.

- Mi nombre es Edward

Vale esto está de locos, parece de película; ¡Estoy en el "coche" de un no-extraño que no conozco! Simplemente genial.

- ¿A dónde necesitabas ir?

- A la calle Hanson, entre la quinta y la octava, casa numero 310- bueno, si ya estoy arriba ¿qué más da?

Después de mirarme desconfiado levanta un teléfono, supongo que para comunicarse con el chofer, e indica unas cosas que no entendí muy bien

- Para ser de afuera, sabes a donde te diriges muy bien

- Lo tenía muy bien planeado

El camino fue silencioso, ni siquiera me pregunto de dónde era y yo de verdad quería conocer por lo menos a alguien de aquí, pero él era demasiado guapo, si estoy en su limosina es por lástima, el mismo lo dijo; "luces desesperada". El coche disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse y Edward me miró esperando a que supongo le diera las gracias…

- Gracias

Abrí la puerta y el chofer ya había bajado mis maletas.

- Hasta pronto- supongo que yo no podía esperar que dijera algo más.

Todo el asunto del Edward me distrajo tanto que ni siquiera me fije dónde me había bajado. Primero pensé que era un dirección equivocada, pero cuando vi el número supe que estaba en el lugar correcto y recordé que después de todo Charlie era el primer ministro y que si tenía como casa una mansión estaba dentro de las posibilidades. ¿Ahora qué debería hacer? ¿Toco el timbre? ¿O duermo afuera?

- El ministro no está aceptando visitas en este momento

Bueno, al parecer la voz de la reja decidió por mí.

Ya, en serio ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando ya estoy afuera de la casa, tal vez si trepara por la…

- ¿Puede identificarse?

Creo que la solución más rápida es oprimir el botón rojo, decir mi nombre y pedir hablar con Charlie

- Bella, me llamo Bella Hale

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? El horario de visitas acabó a las seis de la tarde

- ¿Podría hablar con Charlie Swan? Se puede decir que es urgente…

- El ministro no está disponible, te recomendaría que regresaras a casa

- Pero vengo desde Washington ¿en serio no puede atenderme?

No creo que eso importe, después de todo ¿qué puede hacer una chica de Estados Unidos afuera de la casa del primer ministro de Inglaterra? Al parecer suena muy descabellado, aunque si supieran que yo…

- La están esperando en la puerta principal

Bueno, no fue tan difícil.

Los jardines eran enormes y hermosos, la mayoría de las flores eran rosas y estaban muy bien cuidadas. A lo que alcanzaba a ver, había un ¿guardia? esperándome afuera de la puerta principal, así que apure el paso.

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches, por favor sígueme, el ministro Swan te atenderá pero solo será una excepción

- De acuerdo, está bien

¿Será la única vez que Charlie quiera verme? Oh por Dios, aquí vienen los nervios ¿qué demonios le voy a decir y cómo?

* * *

Bueno, esto viene siendo el primer cap.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el título del fic y algo de la idea parecido a la película "Lo que una chica quiere" pero para que sepan desde ahora y no haya mal entendidos, el fic va a ser muy diferente; tiene varias ideas parecidas como la de que Charlie sea de otro país y que tenga un alto rango en la sociedad, pero en realidad si es bastante diferente, voy por un camino completamente diferente.  
No esperen a Edward muy al principio, va a pasar por lo menos un capitulo o dos hasta que vuelvan a leer de él debido a que su rol en el fic es una sorpresa (la cual se que les encantará), pero créanme que valdrá la pena la espera.  
Con respecto a lo del apellido de Bella, decidí que sería Hale porque en este fic Renee pasa por una situación difícil y complicada cuando era joven, al igual que Rosalie tuvo problemas también a esa edad (no es nada relacionado con violación, pero el embarazo no planeado es un caso tan común como los abusos sexuales)

Creo que ya les explique lo suficiente, pero igual y si tienen alguna duda sobre algún personaje del que quieran saber, háganmela llegar ya sea por mensaje privado o review (si no tienen cuenta les recomiendo que la hagan porque me sería muy difícil contestarles por capítulo). Estaría súper bien si me dejaran algún comentario ya sea alentándome, felicitándome, corrigiéndome o dándome sugerencias (no les prometo que aparecerá lo que me digan que quieren que pase, pero si es una buena idea vale intentarlo ¿no?), además como es mi primer fic algún tipo de ánimo no me vendría mal, en verdad quiero saber que opinan.

Espero leerlos pronto, cuídense y les mando muchos saludos desde Monterrey (:


End file.
